Lean Mean Mystery Machine
by Ellis97
Summary: Scooby and the gang have bought themselves a sweet new ride; the Mystery Machine, a van with a retro design formerly owned by a has been group called "The Mystery Kids". When the van is revealed to be haunted, they enlist the help of their new friend, Eric to solve the mystery and find out whats really going on.
1. Meet the Mystery Machine

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay folks! Now that Origin Arc is as good as done, we can finally get to a brand new one! In this one, we are going to see our favorite pesky groups of kids get their vehicles. In this first installment, we're going to see the Mystery Machine.**

* * *

Our story opens up in the Rogers residence where we see Scooby and Shaggy eating lots of snacks and watching TV.

"This is the life eh, Scooby Doo?" Shaggy asked as he chugged down some soda pop "Eating snacks and watching horror films"

"Yeah" Scooby nodded.

At that moment, the telephone rang.

"Now I wonder who will that be?" Shaggy groaned as he wiped his mouth and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Shaggy!" said the person on the other line.

"Like hey Freddy!" Shaggy replied "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Shag" said Freddy "Guess what? I just got my drivers liscnece!"

"Like, wow!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Congrats, man!"

"Yeah and I'm going to the used car lot to get a car" Freddy added "Mainly because my folks don't want me paying for a new car. Also because I heard that they have a nice van we could all ride in when we solve mysteries. Y'all wanna come?"

"Like sure, dude" said Shaggy "What do you say, Scooby?"

"Rokay" Scooby shrugged "Rafter we finish the snacks"

Soon, they finished their snacks and headed out of the house to join Fred.

They went over to Freddy's house and saw that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Madelyn and Marcie were waiting for them.

"Shaggy, Scooby, bout time y'all arrived" said Marcie "I was getting worried"

"Yeah" Velma added "What took you guys?"

"Like, Scoob and I were just relaxing and enjoying a movie, guys." Shaggy replied.

"Rot to rention we were renjoying some rericious racks" Scooby added.

"Well, anyways, as Fred told you guys, we're going to search for a used vehicle for us to travel around." Daphne said.

"Right" Shaggy nodded "Like, if you ask me what type of vehicle we'll need, I say we go with a van so the seven of us can get around."

Fred thought for a moment "I've got an idea gang! Why don't we buy us a van, so all seven of us can get around?"

Everyone stared at Fred blankly.

"What?" asked Fred.

"Nothing" said Daphne "Come on! Let's go to the used car lot"

The gang were soon at the used car lot.

"Like, wow." Shaggy whistled. "Look at those groovy cars!"

"Yeah, they sure are" said Daphne "But which one of them do we get?"

"It's pretty hard to choose with so many" Marcie remarked.

"Well let's split up and search, gang" said Fred "Daphne and I will check that side of the lot and you guys check the other one"

"Sure thing, chief!" Madelyn exclaimed "We're right on it!"

Shaggy's group soon found themselves looking at several interesting vehicles.

"Jinkies, these sure some colorful vehicles" Velma remarked.

"They sure are" said Marcie "I can't decide which one we should get"

Just then, Madelyn saw a green and blue one with flowers and a sign on it.

"Hey guys! Check out this one" she said.

"Like, what's that?" Shaggy asked as they walked over to the vehicle Madelyn was point at.

Marcie read the words on the van "Mystery Machine. Kinda catchy"

"Why don't we get this one?" suggested Madelyn "Its got the word 'mystery' on it and it's got a pretty groovy design"

"Great idea, Sis" said Velma "Freddy will love it. Let's go tell him"

"Right" Madelyn nodded as they walked over to find Fred and Daphne.

Meanwhile, Fred and Daphne were looking at the other vans.

"Gee Freddy, you sure are lucky to have gotten your license" said Daphne "I wish I could drive. Unfortunately, I keep failing the test every time I take it"

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad, Daphne" said Fred.

"Well, let's just say I chicken out frequently whenever I get behind the wheel." Daphne said.

"Shaggy's got his driver's license, Daph." Fred pointed out. "Even though he and Scooby always chickens out during mysteries."

"Yeah, they sure are chickens" Daphne chuckled.

It was then that they heard Madelyn calling Fred's name.

"Freddy! Daphne! Come here" she called out.

"Jeepers, it's Madelyn" said Daphne.

"Looks like she's found something, come on" said Freddy.

The two then walked over to the other side of the lot, where their friends were waiting for them.

"Like, take a look at this van, guys!" Shaggy said as he gestured towards the Mystery Machine.

Fred looked at the van "This is perfect, Shaggy"

"Yeah, those orange flowers and blue and green make it look super groovy" Daphne added "It's also like some 60's van that hippies used to drive"

"Plus, it's got the word 'mystery' on it" Freddy added "Let's get it"

"Now, let's see who's selling this van." Velma said as they started walking towards the lot office.

The kids walked over to the front of the lots office and saw a man leaning against the wall.

"Excuse me, are you the owner of this used car lot?" asked Daphne.

"Sure thing little lady" said the man "I'm Crazy Ed of Crazy Ed's Used Vans. What can I do you for?"

"Like, we're looking for a van to buy so we can drive around, and we happen to be interested in the Mystery Machine van." Shaggy said, gesturing towards the Mystery Machine, which was parked just across the lot office, as he spoke.

"Well y'all are in luck!" said Crazy Ed "That there is the former vehicle of the Mystery Kids"

"The Mystery Kids? Who are they?" asked Velma.

"They were a rock band" Crazy Ed explained "The Mystery Machine was used when they will go around for tours before they decided to get a new one. Said that the van was having some troubles."

"Troubles? What kind of troubles?" asked Marcie.

"I don't know" Crazy Ed shrugged "Van looked pretty fine to me, though they said that it can come alive on its own when no one's driving it."

"Alive?!" Shaggy and Scooby gasped as they looked at each other.

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"I don't think so" Velma huffed.

"Velma's right" said Marcie "It's impossible for a vehicle to move on its own, so you two shouldn't be such fraidy cats"

"Well regardless, we'd love that van and we'll take it" said Freddy.

"Excellent" Crazy Ed smiled.

Eventually, the kids got the van and decided to take it for a test slide.

"Now, let's see how this van works..." Fred said as he took the driver's seat.

Fred took out the car keys, put them in the ignition and turned them around.

The engine began making noises for some time, but it wouldn't start.

"Huh" Fred remarked "The engine wouldn't start. Maybe I should keep the keys in the start position..."

"Uh, Fred." Shaggy advised. "I don't think that's a good idea. If you keep the keys like that, the engine will..."

"Don't worry, Shag" Fred said confidently "I know what I'm doing, so..."

Just before Fred could finish his sentence, a large cloud of smoke burst out from the air conditioning, clouding Fred in the process!

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed as they all jumped for cover.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped "Run Scoob!"

"Right behind ya Raggy!" Scooby shivered.

It took several minutes before the smoke finally cleared. When it did, they saw Fred now covered in soot.

"Oh my God, are you okay, Freddy?" asked Daphne.

"Sure" Fred coughed "Just a little soot"

"Like, I knew that this will happen if the van is said to come alive by itself." Shaggy said.

"Shaggy, don't be so ridiculous" Velma folded her arms "There's no such as thing as haunted vans"

"Yeah, you are just being a big old fraidy cat" Marcie remarked.

"Like, then how do you explain what just happened to Fred?" Shaggy folded his arms. "We should find another van!"

"Reah" Scooby agreed.

"And I agree with you too, Shaggy" added Madelyn.

"But we just got this thing" said Freddy "Besides, what other van has a cool retro design on it?"

"Freddy's right, we have to give this thing the benefit of the doubt" said Daphne "And if it really is haunted, we'll buy a new one"

"If you insist" Shaggy said "But first thing to do will be to fix this van, and I just happened to have the tools at home to fix cars."

"You know how to fix cars, Shag?" Fred asked.

"Shag's got a cousin who collects cars." Daphne said.

"And besides watching movies and having snacks, Scoob and I learnt how to fix cars while at my cousin's place." Shaggy added.

"I always knew Shaggy was a talented person" Madelyn sighed.

"Not to mention having the right connections." Daphne added. "With his father the city's chief of police."

Soon, the gang were at the Rogers' house garage with the Mystery Machine, which was towed to the place.

4h ago"Okay Shaggy, get to work" Velma folded her arms "This baby ain't gonna fix itself"

"If you're such a mechanical whiz, I wanna see it in actions" Marcie agreed.

"Like, I am, I am" Shaggy said as he put on a pair of work gloves "Don't push"

As Shaggy and Scooby got down to work, Fred turned to the others.

"You think they'll be able to repair this old rust bucket?" he asked.

"Of course he will, Fred" Madelyn folded her arms "Shaggy's so wonderful and cute and talented, he'll have this thing running up again in no time"

"We'll see." Velma folded her arms.

"In the meantime, what should we do, Fred?" Marcie asked.

"Wanna watch TV?" suggested Fred.

"Sure" said Daphne.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Mystery Inc has finally gotten their groovy van, a used one no less. But is it really haunted like Crazy Ed claims? Or are Shaggy and Scooby just being paranoid? Stay tuned!**


	2. A Close Call

It didn't take long for Shaggy and Scooby to fix up the engine of the Mystery Machine.

"Whew" Shaggy sighed "Finally, we're done Scooby Doo"

"Reah, rhat was some really hard work" Scooby added "Rand it made me hungry"

"Me too, Scoob" Shaggy agreed "Like let's eat"

The duo took off their gloves and headed into the house, walking past the living room as they went.

They went into the kitchen and started looking for some food in the fridge.

Meanwhile, Fred and the others were busy watching a superhero movie.

"Are you the man that they called...'President'?" A man dressed in black asked.

"Yes" the other man replied "I am the President."

The man in black then looked down on the rug before commenting, "I see your people have a habit of worshipping flying creatures. Excellent."

After a brief pause, the man in black continued, "Now, raise before Zod."

The President, after some deliberation, stood up as the man in black instructed.

"Now." The man in black said after the President stood up. "Kneel before Zod."

"Boy, this Zod is one awesome super villain" remarked Madelyn.

"No kidding." Daphne agreed.

"He's pretty hardcore" Fred added.

"But, not as awesome as the Joker in 1989" Shaggy said as he and Scooby entered with a plate of sandwiches.

"Hello boys, you're just in time for the movie" said Madelyn "I saved you a spot, Shaggy"

"Gee...uh...thanks Madelyn" Shaggy chuckled.

"So is the Mystery Machine fixed up, Shag?" Daphne asked as she took an offered sandwich from Shaggy.

"It's as good as new." Shaggy replied before munching into one.

Scooby then took the tray of other sandwiches and gobbled them all down and then took Daphne's sandwich and ate it too.

"Scooby! Those were ours!" Velma waved her finger at Scooby "Bad boy!"

"Like, I can always make some more." Shaggy said as he glared at Scooby.

"Rorry." Scooby smiled sheepishly.

"Forget that, dude" said Freddy "Lets go see how the van is doing"

"No prob." Shaggy nodded as they all got up and headed for the garage.

Moments later, the gang were driving through the neighbourhood and it was more obvious that the drive was smoother.

"I have to say, not bad, guys." Marcie remarked.

"Yeah, it's just smooth sailing from here" Daphne added "Right Freddy?"

"You betcha, Daph" said Freddy.

Apr 13"You guys did a terrific job fixing this van up." Velma said to Shaggy and Scooby.

Apr 13"I always knew you were a genius, Shaggy, I just knew it" Madelyn said as she batted her eyelashes.

Apr 13"Anyways, where to, Freddie?" Velma asked.

Before Fred could think of anything, something strange happened. The lights started flashing on and off randomly.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped "Wh-wh-what was that?"

All of a sudden, the key in the ignition started turning by itself and so did the wheel.

"Hey, what's going on?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Don't be such a fraidy cat, Daphne" Marcie remarked "It's probably just the guys' faulty mechanical skills"

Just then, the van started driving all by itself at breakneck speed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed.

"Like, Crazy Ed ain't crazy" said Shaggy "This thing is like totally haunted, dudes"

"It must be something you guys did to the engine." Velma said.

"No way, man." Shaggy protested. "We didn't touch anything we weren't supposed to touch?"

"Then, how do you guys explain this?" Fred asked as he and Daphne struggled to hang onto their seats.

"Tell that to Crazy Ed, Freddie" Shaggy retorted "He's the one that said that the van was supposed to be haunted, man."

"Well I didn't think he was serious" Fred retorted back "I thought Crazy Ed was...crazy"

"All I know is that we're HEADED FOR THAT DEAD TREE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!" Shaggy screamed as he held onto Scooby.

Fred turned and looked. Sure enough, a tree was fast approaching them.

Fred started to shiver "Okay gang, we need to jump out of the car!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Scooby screamed.

"Yeah like, I'm not jumping out" said Daphne "I just got my hair done and this is my best dress"

"It's either that or crash into that dead tree!" Fred screamed as he pointed to the tree, which they were getting closer to.

"Like, cowards first!" Shaggy yelled as he and Scooby opened the rear door and jumped out.

They both started tumbling on the ground and landed right on their faces.

The due then got up and watched their friends also deciding to jump from the out-of-control Mystery Machine.

Just as the van was about to crash into the fallen tree, it stopped when it was an inch away.

"Woah!" Shaggy said "What's going on?"

"Obviously, you and Scooby fixed it wrong, Shaggy" Marcie said as she tried to look for her glasses.

"You think, eh?" Shaggy said."We just did what our intuitions told us."'

"Obviously, your intuitions were wrong" Marcie said as she kept looking for her glasses.

Marcie then unknowingly picked up Velma's glasses and put them on her eyes and Velma unknowingly did the same with Marcie's glasses.

"Whoa" Marcie said "These glasses don't...feel right."

"Same with mine" Velma added.

"Maybe that's because y'all have your glasses on wrong, sis" Madelyn told Velma as she fixed her glasses.

As the girls switched glasses, Shaggy and Scooby walked over to the stopped Mystery Machine. They approached it with as much caution as possible.

"You know guys, I think Crazy Ed was right" Shaggy said nervously "Maybe this thing really is cursed"

"Don't be stupid, Shaggy!" Velma folded her arms "Cars don't come to life"

"Then how do you explain it driving by itself and almost crashing into that tree?" asked Scooby.

"Maybe you guys fixed it wrong as Marcie had said" Velma huffed.

"Like, no way" Shaggy shook his head "There's no way we would've touched something that will cause a car to come to life on its own."

"Then I guess it's haunted" Velma folded her arms.

"Well gang, I guess we once again have a mystery on our hands" Freddy proclaimed.

"And when are going to not run into something that is NOT haunted?" Shaggy sighed in annoyance.

"No kidding, Shag" Daphne agreed "That was a close call if you ask me."

"Probably never" said Fred "Now lets go to my place and figure this out"

The gang all nodded.

"Probably never" said Fred "Now lets go to my place and figure this out"

A short while later, the gang were in Fred's house.

"Okay gang, we have a mystery on our hands" said Freddy "The Mystery Machine is apparently haunted"

"Well what do you propose we do about it?" Velma raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should go through the facts and state what we know" Fred replied "As leader, I'll start; Crazy Ed told us that the van used to belong to some people called the Mystery Kids, a band who broke up a while back and, he also told us that some people claim it to be haunted and we almost got killed because the van came to life"

"Jeepers" Daphne remarked.

"Don't remind me" said Scooby "My entire life flashed before my eyes back there"

"Like, so did mine" Shaggy shivered "It was really boring"

"Well now that we've gotten the facts out of the way, anybody got an idea on how to figure this out?" asked Daphne.

"If you ask me, I think the first thing we should do is go interview the Mystery Kids" Marcie suggested.

"But where are we supposed to find them, Marcie?" asked Velma "They could be anywhere"

"I hope Crazy Ed has some information on the sellers of those second-hand vehicles" Marcie replied "That guy may seem crazy, but I'm sure he's gotta have kept some sort of records"

"Marcie's right" Madelyn agreed "Maybe we can pick up a clue if we go pay him another visit."

"Good idea, Madelyn" said Fred "Maybe he'll tell us where the Mystery Kids might be"

"Well come on, let's go" said Daphne.

"But we're walking!" Scooby proclaimed.

"I'm afraid that's the only way for us to get around, Scoob ol' buddy." Shaggy said. "With that haunted van, you know."

"Then come on, let's go" said Velma "After all, we need a groovy vehicle to ride in"

"That's my girl" Marcie remarked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like the gang has another Mystery on their hands and their only means of figuring it out is by questioning the former Mystery Kids. Where are they? Stay tuned!**


	3. Meet the Mystery Kids

Soon, the gang were walking their way down the street, en route to the used car lot where they had bought the Mystery Machine.

"Excuse me, Crazy Ed" said Freddy "We'd like to talk to you"

"Oh, its y'all again" said Crazy Ed "What can I do you for?"

"We'll like to ask if you know anything about the Mystery Kids." Daphne said.

"Are you kids talking about that Mystery Machine van that was supposed to be haunted and come alive?" Crazy Ed asked.

"You got it, man." Shaggy replied.

"See I done did tell ya that there was something going on with that van" said Crazy Ed "If y'all want a refund, too bad. I don't give refunds"

"We're not here for a refund, Crazy Ed" said Fred "We need the information of the former owners. We kind of have to talk to them about the van"

"Well why didn't y'all say that?" asked Crazy Ed "I'll go get the papers"

The man then made his way to his office at the back of the room while the gang waited.

After waiting a while, Crazy Ed finally came back with the papers.

"Here you go" he said as he handed them to Fred.

Fred started reading the papers as Velma and Marcie leaned in to read along.

"Let's see" he said "According to this, the Mystery Kids live with their mother, Susan Dinwiddie and apparently, they sold the van when became has-beens"

"And it says here that they live of 6789 Griffin Lane" Marcie pointed to an address "Maybe they're home right now"

"Only one way to find out" said Fred "Come along gang"

Everyone else nodded as they followed Fred's lead.

As they took their leaves, Shaggy stopped and turned. "Like, thanks for the information, Crazy Ed."

"Anytime, lads" Crazy Ed said as he tipped his hat "If that thing is really haunted, y'all might want to purchase this red and yellow mobile home with an angel on it"

Later, the gang finally arrived at the Mystery Kids' house.

"Okay gang, here we are" said Fred "Now, we all agree that what happens in this house, stays in this house"

"Like I agree with ya, man" said Shaggy.

"Re too" Scooby added.

Fred rang the doorbell and the gang waited for someone to answer. Finally, a woman arrived at the door.

"Hello" The woman greeted them. "What can I do for you kids?"

"Are you Susan Dinwiddie?" asked Velma.

"Yes, yes I am" Susan replied "Why do you ask?"

"We're Mystery Inc and we just purchased your old van" Velma explained "We believe it might be haunted...well all except two of us"

"Haunted?" asked Susan "Now that's just plain ridiculous, dear"

"Well, are the former Mystery Kids home?" asked Marcie "We'd really like to talk to them"

Before Susan could respond, a voice coming from the house asked, "Who's at the door, Mom?"

"Ah kids, thank goodness you're here" she said "We have some fans at the door who want to talk to y'all"

"Coming." The same voice said and some footsteps can be heard.

Two teenagers arrived at the front door; a boy and a girl to be exact.

"Are you the Mystery Kids?" asked Madelyn.

"Well we were" said the boy "My name's Andy and this is my sister, Mandy"

"Who wants to know?" asked Mandy.

"We're here to ask you guys some questions if you don't mind." Fred explained.

"It's about the Mystery Machine, to be exact." Madelyn added.

"Oh really?" asked Mandy "I assume you've purchased it"

"Yes, we have" said Fred "Last night, the van came to life and almost crashed us into some fallen tree"

"Oh God, you must've heard those rumors about the van being possessed" Mandy sighed "Don't listen to them. They're all a bunch of baloney"

"Then like, how do you explain it coming to life?" asked Shaggy.

"Some knucklehead probably just fiddled with the wiring and engine" Mandy remarked.

Marcie and Velma turned and stared at Shaggy and Scooby at the remark.

"But either way, how did the rumour of it being possessed came on?" Daphne asked.

Andy started to explain "Well, we found out we were really talented at music, so our mother made us into a child band. We decided to use the van as a tour bus. Since we were the Mystery Kids, we decided to call the van, 'The Mystery Machine'. Pretty cool huh?"

"Continue..." said Madelyn.

Mandy cleared her throat "The van was owned by our keyboardist, Flash Flannigan. He would tour with us around the world"

"Do you think we could talk to him?" asked Fred.

"Well...unfortunately, no." Andy said. "We don't know where he lives."

"But you guys said that you toured with him." Shaggy pointed out. "Surely, you guys would have practiced at his place at some point or another."

"That's the thing." Mandy said. "One day, he stormed off after a performance and we never saw him again."

"And eventually, our careers were ended" Andy concluded "Mom sold the Mystery Machine and we stopped performing"

"And quite frankly, I'm glad to be done with it" Mandy folded her arms "Unfortunately, our mother wants us to make a big comeback. She's been forcing us to practice for weeks"

"I see" Velma nodded with her arms folded.

"Well I know what happened" said Susan "Flash had an accident when he left the band and now he's the late, great Flash Flannigan. He's in Rock 'N Roll Heaven. Say, that could be a song"

"Like, now I know what happened" Shaggy shivered "Flash Flannigan's spirit is haunting the Mystery Machine"

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Yeah, he painted the van green with orange flowers because it reminded him of his uptopian garden" Mandy sighed.

"Well that explains that" Fred nodded "I kind of wanted to paint it red"

"Thanks for your time kids, but we've got a song to rehearse for a concert in the park tonight" said Susan "Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Alright kids, time to get back to rehearsing"

"But mom, I'm tired of practicing" Mandy whined "I wanna pick out my prom dress"

"No 'buts' young lady!" Susan sternly told her daughter "You two are going to practice and get back on top whether you like it or not"

"Yes ma'am" Andy and Mandy sighed.

As the family of three retreated into the house, the gang took their leaves.

"So what now, Fred?" Velma asked.

"Beats me" said Fred "All I know is that we're going to have to walk for now"

Just then, Velma bumped into a boy with orange hair and a red cat and accidentally caused him to drop some books he was carrying.

"Oh, sorry" she said.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, missy?" the boy rudely told Velma.

"Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that!" Marcie retorted.

"So?" The boy sneered.

"So...you'd better watch what you say around her or you'll be pushing up daisies when I'm done with you!" Marcie said as she held up a fist at the boy.

"Oh, is that right?" The boy sneered again.

"Right buddy!" Marcie said as she poked the boy's nose "So if you know what's good for you, you'd better leave her alone!"

"Yeah!" Madelyn agreed "Nobody talks that way to my sister, but me!"

The boy looked at the others. In addition to Fred's frowning and Daphne placing her hands by her hips, Shaggy had his arms folded with a clear message on his face, saying, "Don't even think about it.", while Scooby growled angrily at him.

"Ah, forget it" the boy huffed as he bent down to pick up his books "I'm gonna late for class anyways"

"Who are you, anyways?" asked Daphne.

"Is that your business?" The boy asked.

Before the gang could answer, another boy, this one with black hair and wearing glasses, came to the scene.

"Bill, what are you doing?" The black-haired boy asked. "We're going to be late for class."

"Sorry, Eric" said Bill "This girl with freckles bumped into me"

"Well, there wasn't a need for you to be that rude." Eric said.

"Whatever" said Bill "Let's go, Eric. Randy is waiting"

Bill then started to walk away, while Eric turned to the gang.

"Sorry about that" said Eric "He's a bit irritable"

"I can see that" Velma rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, we'd better get to class." Eric turned to Bill.

"Bye" said Fred.

Eric and Bill walked to wherever they were going, leaving the gang confused.

"Boy, that Bill character was such a j-erk" said Velma.

"Tell me about it" Marcie added "If he ever talks to you like that again, I'm gonna hit him right in his little pig nose"

"Anyways, what now?" Shaggy asked.

"We walk back home and investigate" said Fred "After all, that van is haunted and I don't wanna tumble down another road"

The gang started walk back home and eventually, it became dark.

"Boy, we like need new means of transportation" Shaggy said as he tried to catch his breath "Walking is for the birds"

"Yeah" Scooby tried to soothe his paw "My paw is really sore from all of it"

"And so are my feet" said Madelyn "Shaggy, would you please carry me?"

As Shaggy decides what to do, Velma and Marcie were speaking.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there, Marie" Velma said as she smiled affectionately at her friend.

"No sweat, Velms." Marcie said. "I guess everyone's just tired and annoyed by the way the day went."

"Yeah, but thank you anyways" Velma smiled "Nobody stood up for me before. Except Madelyn, of course"

"It was nothing, Velma" Marcie blushed "You would've done the same for me"

"I think it'll be a good idea if we grab something to eat." Shaggy suggested after putting Madelyn down. "Like, all this walking made me starve!"

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"You guys got a point." Daphne also agreed. "We could really use a meal."

"There's a nice place to eat over there" Fred pointed to a nearby pizza restaurant "We can eat over there"

"Terrific" Scooby slurped his tongue "Ret's a go!"

Just as they were about to cross the street, some glowing lights started surrounding them.

"Guys...either I'm seeing green or they need to fix the streetlights" Shaggy remarked as he saw the glowing green lights shining down on him and his friends.

"It's not just you, Shaggy." Madelyn said. "I'm seeing green too."

"Jeepers" said Daphne "Either there's a block party about to happen or something is watching us"

It was then that they started hearing the familiar sound of the engine of the Mystery Machine.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Shaggy gulped.

Everyone turned towards the source of the noise. To their shock and horror, the Mystery Machine came speeding down the road, right towards them!

"Shall I do the honors?" asked Velma.

"Be my guest" said Shaggy.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Velma shouted.

The gang started screaming and running for their lives as the glowing Mystery Machine chased them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like these Mystery Kids might know something about the van and it's rumor about being haunted might be true and now, the gang is running for their lives. It looks like we'll have to stay tuned once again.**


	4. Third Sibling's a Charm

The seemingly possessed van started chasing the gang all around the block with its glowing green lights and scary sound.

"Like, I once had a dream about this" Shaggy said as he kept running.

The others looked back and saw the Mystery Machine gaining on them.

"What do we do know Freddy?" asked Daphne.

"Let's hide in that recycle thing!" Fred pointed to a large blue thing next to a dumpster in an alleyway "We'll lose the van there!"

"Are you nuts?" asked Daphne "I just got my nails painted and I'm not getting my hair dirty! I just used an extra-bounce conditioner!"

"You got a better idea, Daph?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, cause if you do, it had better be fast" Shaggy remarked "My entire life is flashing before my eyes again! And it's still really boring"

As Daphne struggles to make a decision, they are reminded by the roaring engine of the Mystery Machine.

"You were saying?" Velma raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go with Fred's plan" Daphne grinned sheepishly.

The gang quickly darted into the alleyway and hid behind the large recycle dumpster.

The van then looked around and it saw nothing. The van figured that the gang was gone, so it went back to wherever he came from.

Meanwhile in the recycle dumpster, the gang was all bundled up.

"Shaggy, get your stinky platforms out of my face!" Daphne grunted.

"Like, as soon as I can move my arm." Shaggy replied.

"You know, I'm starting to think this was a stupid plan" Fred remarked.

"Don't feel bad Freddy" said Madelyn "This might give us a chance to really get to know each other"

"Like the various meats of a hoagie" Shaggy added.

"Right, Shag" said Madelyn.

"But I don't even like meat" added Daphne.

"And I don't wanna know anyone like I'm knowing Scooby right now" Velma said as she looked at Scooby's backside.

"Uh, Relma" said Scooby "Roes that rook rike a rash? Would you mind scratching my-"

"Whatever it is, no!" Velma replied.

"Well, anyways, it's still far better than being as flat as pancakes on the road." Shaggy pointed out as they prepared to get out of the dumpster, which was proved to be difficult.

After some struggle, the gang finally got out of the dumpster.

"Thank God, we're out" Daphne remarked "My hair got messy. I can't imagine what I'd be like if my hair was messy"

"Ahem" Marcie folded her arms.

"Whatever." Daphne rolled her eyes. "So now what, Freddie?"

"Well, maybe we need to go do some more checking on these Mystery Kids" Fred replied. "I suggest we go to the one thing that can help us get more information" said Velma.

"Our parents?" asked Shaggy.

"No, silly" Velma answered "The Internet. You can find everything there"

"Ah, right." Shaggy said. "I know that. I always know."

Velma scoffed and rolled her eyes at the comment but didn't make a remark.

"Do you have your laptop with you, Velms?" Fred asked.

"Not at the moment" said Velma "What about you, Marcie?"

"Sorry" Marcie grinned sheepishly "I assumed you had yours"

"Well there's gotta be some other computer we can use" said Shaggy.

"How about the computers at the school library?" suggested Madelyn "It's only two blocks from here and this is the day when they have Saturday school clubs and study sessions"

"Say, now that's a good idea." Shaggy said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Fred asked.

"Let's go!" Velma proclaimed.

Our heroes finally made it to the school library.

"Come on gang, let's go" said Fred "We have a mystery to solve"

Soon, the gang were seated in the library, huddling around Velma as she did some typing on the computer.

"What're doing Velma?" asked Marcie.

"Seeing if we can find any information on the Mystery Kids on the Internet." Velma shrugged.

Velma typed in the keywords "MYSTERY KIDS" and out popped some internet links and images.

"Voila" she said "Information on the Mystery Kids"

"Look!" Marcie pointed to an article "There's an article. It says that the Mystery Kids are rumored to be making a big comeback. Click on that"

Velma nodded as she scrolled over and clicked on the link.

She looked at the article "Let's see...Susan Dinwiddie, the mother and former manager of the long-forgotten Mystery Kids is said to be planning to have her stage children return to the music industry, according to recent events in HB County, most of which have included performing concerts at parks"

Fred read along "...When questioned about this, Mrs. Dinwiddie claims she was intrigued by Aqua Bay's newest band, 'The Neptunes' and she wants to compete by having her children make a big comeback and bring them back to the top of the music industry"

"Stage moms, what're gonna do?" Marcie rolled her eyes.

Shaggy shrugged as he joined in with the reading.

He looked at the article "In recent events, the former Mystery Kids have claimed not to have wanted to go back to the music industry, but their maternal unit has said otherwise"

There was some pause after Shaggy read that paragraph.

Just before anyone could say anything, some sort of toy truck with a motor and truck atarted driving right towards Scooby.

"Raaahhh!" he hollered.

"Shhh" said the librarian.

"Scooby!" Velma said. "You wanted to get us kicked out of the library?"

"Rook, rover there" Scooby pointed to the toy truck.

The gang looked down and saw the toy truck.

"It's a toy truck, Scooby." Marcie said.

"But what's a toy truck doing here?" Velma wondered "We can't bring toys to school. Especially in a high school"

"Maybe there's a message on the toy truck." Shaggy suggested.

"Let me see" Marcie said as she picked up the truck.

She looked and saw nothing.

"Excuse me" said a voice "I believe that's mine"

The person who the voice belonged to came walking towards our heroes. It was Eric.

"Oh hi, Eric" said Daphne "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my AV Club meeting" he replied "Our RC truck got loose when we were testing it out for a spin"

"I see." Fred nodded as Marcie walked over to hand the truck back to Eric.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Eric.

"We are trying to solve a mystery about our new car, the Mystery Machine" Madelyn replied.

"The Mystery Machine? Didn't that belong to that band, the Mystery Kids?" asked Eric.

"Yeah, it did" Madelyn nodded "In fact, we were just reading about them"

"What's the mystery?" Eric asked.

"Like, the van is possessed and can come alive on its own." Shaggy said.

"Now that's ridiculous" said Eric "The only way someone could control a van is if they were using some sort of controlling device or whatever"

"Really?" asked the gang.

"Of course, it's all a matter of robotics and mechanical engineering" Eric replied "Come with me and I'll show y'all how it works"

The gang followed Eric to the AV room where they saw Bill and some other guy waiting for him.

"Eric, thank goodness you're back" said Bill "I was starting to worry"

"I've got the truck back." Eric said as he showed the truck. "And I've brought along some interested people."

The gang walked into the AV room.

"You?" Bill pointed to the gang "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're solving a mystery, thank you very much, Bill" Velma folded her arms "And Eric invited us here"

"Sorry, but no non-AV members allowed" said Bill.

"Well, the stuff they're investigating involves robotics, Bill." Eric says.

"Well would they be investigating, pray tell?" asked Bill.

"Their new van, the Mystery Machine" Eric replied.

"The Mystery Machine? That's the name of an old rustbucket I never thought I'd hear again" said the other guy.

"Who are you?" asked Velma.

"I'm Randy Dinwiddie" the guy replied "My brother and sister, Andy and Mandy used to own that van"

"Funny, we were talking to them earlier today and they didn't mention having a brother" said Daphne.

"Did something happen in your family?" Velma asked.

"Yeah" Randy said bitterly "I'm an amazing gadgeteer, but mommy dearest only pretends to take an interest in my talents and helps me with her homework, but it's all just an act. I'll never make the charts like her precious Mystery Kids. I'm just a black sheep and left in my brother and sister's shadows"

"I see." Fred nodded.

"Jeepers, that's sad" Daphne added.

"Well Randy, what would you do if your car started running?" asked Fred.

"Well, I would check to see what the problem was" Randy replied.

"Usually a motorized contraption goes haywire by either a busted engine, secret controls or the mistakes of a doofus mechanic" Eric added.

"I think I'd agree with you on that third one" Marcie looked at Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, Scoob and I are placing our bets on the second one." Shaggy said as he glared back at Marcie. "There's no way did we mess up while fixing the van."

"Unless you guys missed something in the engine." Fred said. "Something suspicious."

At that remark, Shaggy's eyes flashed when he and Scooby remembered something.

"Shaggy, Scooby." Daphne said. "Did you guys recall seeing anything suspicious while repairing the van?"

Shaggy and Scooby thought for a moment.

"Nuh uh" Scooby shook his head.

"Not that I can recall" Shaggy said "I could check, but we are staying away from that thing and we don't even know where it is. Like, i wonder how those Mystery Kids could stand driving in that haunted tin can all around the country"

"Sure beats me." Madelyn shrugged.

"Well it started getting haunted when Flash Flannigan left the band" Randy explained "After my siblings' careers went downhill, Flash died in a freak accident and people started rumors that the van was possessed by his spirit. Each week, a daisy appears on his grave mysteriously. Some say it's a calling card or the gift of an obsessive fan"

Fred raised an eyebrow at the latest remark as the girls looked at him.

"But it's just a lucky guess" Randy shrugged.

"Then there must be something going on at Flash's grave that might be connected to the van being haunted" Velma assumed "We'd better go to the cemetery and investigate"

"A cemetery? Like no way man" Shaggy said as he shook his head "I am not going to a place with dead people"

"Me neither" Scooby added.

"It's our only lead, guys." Fred said. "Besides, it's still not nighttime yet. What could possible happen?"

Shaggy gulped "Like I wish you hadn't said that"

"Shag's got a point." Daphne agreed. "What if the Mystery Machine manages to find us, Freddie?"

"Then we will have to try to outrun it again, Daphne" said Fred "And if we manage to capture it, we can alert the authorities"

"Sounds easier said than done for you guys." Eric remarked.

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne.

"I mean, how are you gonna trap the van?" asked Eric.

Everyone turned to Fred.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the leader, Freddy" said Daphne "How have to think of something"

"Yeah" said Madelyn "What's the plan?"

Fred thought for a moment "When my folks went mystery solving when they were kids, sometimes they would use their scooters, bikes, skateboards and roller skates to get around, since they didn't have their van yet. We still have their old tandem bike and skates in the garage and I'm sure my cousin has my aunt and uncle's bike in her garage as well"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Shaggy asked.

"It's go time, gang!" Fred proclaimed "To my garage and then my cousin's house"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Fred has another plan to try to capture the Mystery Machine, but we can also see that we're going have some unexpected characters in this episode. Stay tuned.**


	5. Cemetery Chaos

After walking for a while, Scooby and the gang finally made it to Freddy's cousin's place to get the other bike.

"Here we are gang" he said before ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it" said a voice from inside the house.

In just in two shakes of a lamb's tail, a girl with blonde hair arrived at the front door.

"Oh, hi Freddy!" she said as she saw Fred "What a lovely surprise!"

"Hey Taffy, is Dee Dee home?" Fred asked Taffy "We kind of need to talk to her. It's rather important"

"What's it about?" Taffy asked before noticing the gang panting and added, "And you guys seem like you could use a rest."

"Yeah, we sure could use a rest" said Daphne "My feet are killing me. My shoes might be good looking, but they're sure not comfortable"

"True" said Marcie "They can make a van look like something from the 1960s, but they can't make stylish shoes that are comfortable. Go figure"

"Anyways, what's this about seeing Dee Dee, Freddy?" Taffy asked Fred.

"We're solving a mystery and we could really use her help" Fred replied "Is she home?"

"Sure" said Taffy "She and the others are in the living room, watching TV. Come on in"

The gang nodded as Taffy led them in. She led them to the living room where they saw Dee Dee, Brenda, Captain Caveman and Cavey Jr watching TV together.

"Bout time you got back, Taffy" said Dee Dee "You're missing the best part of the movie. Who was at the door anyways?"

"Oh, it's your Cousin Freddy and his friends" Taffy replied as the gang followed her into the living room.

"Hiya cousin" said Fred.

"Hey Fred!" Dee Dee said as she got up and hugged Freddy "Great to see ya! We were just all watching a movie, wanna watch it with us?"

"Well, actually, I came to ask for your help" Fred said.

"Help? With what?" asked Dee Dee.

Fred began to explain "It's a long story in fact. Remember when I told you I got my driver's license?"

"Yeah I do" Dee Dee said "In fact, I'm taking my driver's test next week myself"

Fred continued "Well, our van was rumored to be haunted but we didn't believe it, but then our van came to life and it started chasing us. So, we heard that the van's previous owner's ghost might be haunting it and then decided to go the man's grave for more clues and we figured that we could use our parents' old mystery solving bikes to help us in the meantime, so we came here to see if you had them"

"Golly, that is a long story" Brenda remarked.

"Indeed it is" Velma agreed "That's why we're here"

"So do you have the bikes?" asked Fred.

"Hold on, I'll go downstairs and check" said Dee Dee "In the meantime, why don't you guys have a little talk? Now don't you go anywhere"

Dee Dee then went downstairs to search for the bike.

Daphne then noticed that there was a cast on Brenda's leg "Jeepers Brenda, what happened to your leg?"

"Oh, it was a skiing accident" Brenda replied.

"Oh" said Daphne "How long do you think it'll be until you can walk again?"

"About three weeks or so" Brenda replied.

"Do you want us to sign it?" asked Madelyn.

"No problem" Brenda said "There's still room on my cast"

While Scooby and the gang started signing Brenda's cast, Fred noticed something on it.

"Hey Brenda, who's Prince Otto?" he asked her.

Brenda blushed nervously "Well it's a rather funny story. You see-"

"I'm back" Dee Dee said as she came back from upstairs, unknowingly interrupting what was happening.

"You guys still have the bikes?" Fred turned.

"Yes, we do" Dee Dee nodded.

"Good" said Fred "Now all we need to do is get to the cemetery and find the van"

"How are we going to do that, though?" Shaggy asked.

"We'll each split up and search different areas of the place" Fred explained "Daphne and I will search the east side and you guys will search the other side after we check out Flash Flanningan's grave"

"Uh...sure thing" Shaggy said nervously.

"Don't worry, Shaggy" Madelyn said as she grabbed Shaggy's arm "I'll be right beside you in case those nasty ghosts come near you"

"Anyways, let's go" Velma said "We've got work to do!"

"Right" said Fred "To the cemetery gang!"

"Make sure you guys bring those bikes back" said Dee Dee "My parents would kill me if something happened to them"

"No worries, Dee" said Fred "We'll bring them back"

"You'd better" said Dee Dee.

Eventually, our heroes arrived at the cemetery, ready to go to Flash Flannigan's grave.

"You know, I am honestly wondering why does it always get dark whenever we arrive in a sketchy place like this" Daphne remarked as they walked into the cemetery.

"Like, beats me, Daph" Shaggy said as he and Scooby looked around nervously.

"Look, over there!" Scooby pointed to something.

The gang looked and saw that there were two recognizable figures at Flash's grave.

"Jinkies, it's Andy and Mandy" said Velma "I wonder what they're doing there"

Just then, Andy and Mandy walked away from the grave.

"Come on gang" said Fred "Let's follow them!"

All of a sudden, some errie music started playing in the background and there was a spooky green glow getting bigger. It was the haunted Mystery Machine!

"Like, I don't suppose some other van is glowing green and has 'Mystery Kids' hits playing, right?" Shaggy nervously asked.

"Nope" Scooby shivered.

"Well then...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Shaggy screamed.

Everyone quickly split up and ran in separate directions as the Mystery Machine closes in.

Fred, Daphne, Velma and Marcie pedaled their tandem bikes fastly to get away from the van, while Scooby, Shaggy and Madelyn skated away. There was a comical and huge chase around the cemetery.

The van started chasing after Madelyn, when all of a sudden, Madelyn's glasses accidentally fell off. She went back and started to feel the ground for them, not knowing that the van was getting close.

"Madelyn!" Velma screamed.

Quickly thinking, Scooby skateboarded over to Madelyn and picked her and her spectacles right up before the van could hit her.

"Thanks, Scooby Doo" she said as she put her glasses back on.

"No problem" said Scooby.

The chase then resumes.

The van then started chasing Fred, Daphne, Marcie and Velma on their respective tandem bicycles. The van eventually lost them. The kids came up right behind the van and Shaggy and Scooby started making faces at it. The chase resumed again, with the van following the kids from giant gravestone to giant gravestone.

"Man, this is crazy!" Shaggy exclaimed as they continued to run away from the van.

Just then, the van started backing up and getting closer to Shaggy.

"Zoinks!" he exclaimed.

Shaggy tried to skate away, but no matter how hard he tried, the van got closer to him and all of a sudden, trapped him inside and zoomed right off into town.

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed "The van got Shaggy!"

"Oh my God!" Madelyn exclaimed "I have to save him! I mean...'we' have to save him!"

"Well, come on" said Fred.

"What are we waiting for?" Daphne asked.

Scooby and the others followed Shaggy and the van into town, where it was causing a large road rage. Fred and Daphne got close to the van.

"Daphne! You take the wheel, I'm going after Shaggy" said Freddy.

"Be careful, Fred" Daphne said, looking concerned.

Fred then tried to each for the rear door of the van.

"I'm comin Shag!" he exclaimed.

He then grabbed the rooftop, holding onto it for his dear life. The van kept wrecking the sidewalks and streets until it reached the freeway and sent Freddy flying to the front of the Mystery Machine's roof.

The van almost hit a number of cars and trucks, causing Freddy to fall down and cling onto the edge of the roof.

"Shaggy! Help!" he shouted.

Shaggy helped Fred get into the van just as soon as a police car started driving up to them and blocked the road. The van stopped in front of the patrol car.

The moment the van came to a stop, Shaggy and Fred fell to the back of the front seats.

They both then got out and were relieved to be free.

"Freedom! Sweet freedom!" Shaggy cheered as he started kissing the ground.

Just then, a policeman came out of the car with a very stern face.

"Is there a problem, officer?" asked Fred.

"Darn right there is." The officer replied as he folded his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the gang is in big trouble with the cops! Will they figure out what's going on with the van? Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Police Station Pandemonium

Shaggy and Fred explainedeverything to the cop, who looked somewhat skeptical.  
style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"

"...and that's what happened, officer" they both finished.  
style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0); color: rgb(0, 0, 0);"

"You honesty expect me to believe that a van came to life and dragged you around the neighborhood?" asked the cop "A likely story, boys. You two are coming with me!"

The cop then handcuffed the duo and was about to put them in his patrol car.

"Officer wait!" Madelyn shouted before Shaggy and Fred could be dragged off.

"Yes, young lady?" asked the cop.

"My Shaggy is innocent and he'd never do something like cause road rage or treat the freeway like a monster truck rally!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips "He couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Then how do you explain the way the van was driving, miss?" theofficer asked"And please don't give me that lame excuse again."  
color="#000000"

Madelyn got nervous and finally thought of something.

"They forgot to set the parking brake!" she quickly replied and grinned.

Thepolice officer frowned and didn't say a word as he tugged the handcuffed boys with him.

"Officer! Please, I'm sure there's been a mistake" Madelyn pleaded "They won't do it again"

However, the officer ignored her and the police wagon soon drove off.

"So much for explaining the legend to the police"Marcie remarked.

"Well we have to go get them out" said Daphne "Who knows what they could do to them at the station?"

Marcie sighed "Must we?"

"Yeah" Scooby added "I'm not going to let Shaggy become a common criminal!"

"Say, isn't Shaggy's father the chief of police?" Madelyn pointed out. "Perhaps we can ask him for help."

"Actually, he's a police captain." Daphne corrected Madelyn "But the station he commands is in the neighbourhood, so maybe we can ask him."

"Come on, ret's go" said Scooby.

Scooby and the girls headed to the police station to see if Shaggy's father was there.

Meanwhile in his office, Shaggy's father was reading reports when, through the window, he caught a glimpse of an officer escorting a handcuffed Fred and Shaggy from the police cruiser.  
color="#000000"

He got shocked by this and walked over to see what was going on.

"Shaggy? Fred?" he asked "Is that you?"

"Hey dad" Shaggy chuckled nervously "This uh...isn't what it looks like"

"Simmons, what's going on?" asked Shaggy's dad.

"Well, captain, these boys claimed that their van is haunted by some nonsense and comes alive on its own" theofficer replied "Right after I caught them speeding through the neighborhood"  
color="#000000"

"Boys!" Sam exclaimed "Is this true?"

Shaggy and Fred looked at each other, knowing there was no use trying to lie their way out of it.

"Yes sir" they said at the same time.

"And what makes you think that van is 'haunted'?" thecaptain then asked.

Fred and Shaggy didn't want to lie, but they also didn't want to look like they were lying.

"Well, we just heard rumors that it was haunted" Fred replied "And I guess it just sort of came to life"

"There's no way that car could move on it's own, unless some idiot mechanic fiddled with it" Simmons replied.

"Could be" thecaptain nodded "Which one of you fixed the van, boys?"

"I did, Pops"Shaggy said "Scoob and I did, and..."

Before Shaggy could continue, they heard a certain engine roaring to life and some screams.

Fred, Shaggy, the captain and Simmons looked out the window and saw the Mystery Machine wrecking havoc around the parking lot.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped "The van!"

"It's causing trouble in the parking lot" Fred pointed out.

"You can't be serious" Simmons remarked.

Meanwhile, the girls and Scooby were about to arrive at the police station when they saw the Mystery Machine speeding out from the lot.  
color="#000000"

"Look everybody!" Velma exclaimed "The van! It's wrecking havoc!"

"We've gotta stop it" said Marcie.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Scooby.

The girls tried to think as the Mystery Machine speeds around.

Just then, Eric and Bill came walking by, holding their computers. This gave Velma an idea.

"Eric! Bill!" she called out "Come here, quick!"

The duo then ran over to the gang.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Eric greeted them.

"And what's going on with your van?" asked Bill "It's going crazy!"

The girls wasted no time exposing the situation to Eric and Bill.

"Geez, that is a long story" Eric remarked.

"So why do you need us?" asked Bill.

"We were thinkingthat maybe you guys can probably use your mechanical abilities to turn it off" Marciereplied.

"That's a good idea, Marcie" said Eric "Only there's one little flaw...how are we supposed to get inside?"

"I was thinking that perhaps you guys can hack into the control system of the van, right?" Marcie replied.

"Perhaps, but I've never done this before" said Eric "I'm an AV nerd, not a mechanic, but I'll give it my best shot"

"Great" said Madelyn.

"Now all I need is someone who can teach me how to hack into a car" said Eric.

"I believe I may be of your service"Marcie said.

"You, Marcie Fleach?" asked Bill "Like you'd know anything about hacking!"

Marcie turned to Bill and glared before saying, "Just you wait and see"

Back in the police station, Shaggy and Fred were out of theirhandcuffs, but they still were in trouble with the cops.  
color="#000000"

"Boys, you were very foolish in causing that road rage" said the captain "Do you know how irresponsible that is? You could've gotten somebody hurt"

"Yes sir" said the boys.

"Good" thecaptain nodded "Now go figure out a plan to stop that van before more damage is done!"

"We will, pop" said Shaggy.

"Sure thing, sarge" Freddy added.

Freddy and Shaggy walked to the parking lot to try to help stop the van.

"Like, what's the plan, man?" Shaggy asked once they were out of the station.

"I don't know, Shaggy" said Fred "But I think I see the girls over there, let's go see if they can help"

"Good plan, Fred" said Shaggy.

Shaggy and Fred walked over to Scooby, Eric, Bill and the girls for help.

"Guys!" Velma said when they noticed them approaching "You're free!"

Daphne ran up the Fred and hugged him.

"Oh Fred, I knew you'd get out" she said "I just knew it!"

"So did I, Shaggy" Madelyn added as she tried to hug Shaggy.

Just then, Scooby landed in Shaggy's arms and licked his face, receiving a glare from Madelyn.

"Yeah, me too" the Great Dane chuckled.

"Anyways, how do we stop that crazy Mystery Machine?" Shaggy asked.

"We've got help, Shag"Daphne replied, gesturing towards Eric and Bill, who were hunched over Marcie as she furiously typed some codes on the laptop.  
color="#000000"

"What's going on?" asked Fred.

"Marcie, Eric andBill are helping us to try to hack into the Mystery Machine's controls"Velma explained.

Just then, they heard the Mystery Machine's roar growing louder. Turning to look, they saw it speeding towards them!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed "Whatever you're doing, Marcie, it has to be quick!"

"Ri don't wanna be ras flat ras a rancake!" Scooby agreed.

As everyone looked on in horror, Marcie continued with her typing.

"Just...one...more...second!" She said as she typed furiously. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

 ****

 **Will Marcie be able to save our heroes before they become road pancakes? Stay tuned!**


	7. Knick Knack, the Van is Back

Everyone had their eyes shut as Marcie continued with her furious typing.

"And...enter!" she exclaimed as she pressed the 'ENTER' key on the keyboard.

There was some silence before they heard what sounded like the screeching of metal and rubber.

Scooby opened one eye and saw that the van stoppped only two inches away from them.

"Rhew!" Scooby sighed in relief as he elbowed Shaggy to open his eyes.

Shaggy did so and upon seeing the Mystery Machine just two inches away from him, he almost passed out.

"Like, that was a close call!" He remarked.

"You can say that again" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, like my entire life flashed before my eyes again...and it was still really lame" Shaggy added.

"How did you do it, Marcie?" Eric asked.

"It's quite simple Eric" Marcie began to explain "You see, I tapped into the van's radio, overode the van's security, bypassed the concealed alarm cookies, punched in the code for the ignition and gained control of the wheels, pedals and brakes!"

"Cool, Marcie" said Velma "Where'd you learn awesome tricks like that?"

"Let's just say that I've been taught how to do computer hacking from a young age." Marcie winked.

"Jinkies" said Velma "Can you teach me how?"

"Sorry V, that took me many years" Marcie replied.

Just then, Shaggy's dad and Simmons arrived outside.

"Are you kids alright?" Simmons asked.

"We're fine, Pops." Shaggy replied. "If it wasn't for Marcie, we would've been as flat as pancakes by now."

"Yeah" Velma nodded "She's amazing"

Marcie giggled and blushed at Velma's compliment.

"Anyways, I hope you two have learned how dangerous reckless driving is" said Simmons.

"Yes sir" said Fred and Shaggy.

"And since this is your first offense, I'll let you off with a warning" said Simmons "But two more, and it's the big house! Understand?"

"No prob" Shaggy nodded "Like, no one's above the law."

After the two law enforcement officers had left, the gang found themselves with the Mystery Machine.

"Well now that that's taken care of, we need to finish solving the mystery" said Fred.

"Forget it" said Bill "I'm going home to play Xbox!"

Bill then walked out of the parking lot and headed home.

"Well he's gone" said Eric "Guess it's just us now, huh?"

"Yeah" Madelyn nodded "But maybe Marcie has some Intel on how we can figure out who's behind the Mystery Machine's possession"

"How can Marcie help?" asked Velma.

"Like, maybe she can figure out the source of the radio signal that might be controlling the van." Shaggy suggested.

"Gee, what a great idea!" Marcie sarcastically said "I sure wish I was already doing that"

"Then, what's the problem?" Daphne asked.

"Apparently someone has been radio controlling the van by hacking into its main controls, thereby making it look haunted" Marcie explained.

"But like, who could be controlling it?" asked Shaggy.

"I think I know who" said Marcie "And I think I know just where to find our perp and lure him out"

"What's the plan?" Madelyn asked.

"Okay everybody, let's huddle up" said Marcie.

Everybody huddled up and Marcie whispered the plan to them.

The gang then arrived at the park where the Mystery Kids were playing pop music.

"Pick up the pace you two" said Susan "This ain't a lullaby and I'm already snoozing"

Mandy was already yawning from the day-long practice and Andy was getting pretty exhausted too.

"Mom, can we please stop?" he asked "I'm kinda tired"

"No!" Susan shouted "You two are going to be famous again whether you like it or not!"

"You're kidding me." Mandy raised her arms in annoyance. "I'm done!"

"Same here." Andy huffed as they put down their instruments. "We're taking a break, Mom, whether you like it or not."

Just then, the gang arrived on the stage.

"Hello everyone" said Velma "Fancy meeting y'all here"

"Oh, hello kids!" Susan greeted them "What's up?"

"We were just passing by and just so happened to run into you guys" Fred replied.

Velma then saw someone on a ladder operating some lights and lasers.

"Hey look, it's Randy!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Randy!" Eric called out "What are you doing here?"

"Working my head off." Randy replied.

"And you're going to keep working your head off until you perfect those effects, mister!" Susan placed her hands on her hips "Now get back to work!"

"Sheez" Shaggy whispered to Scooby "I sure don't envy Randy."

"Re neither." Scooby agreed.

"Anyways, what brings you kids here?" Susan asked.

"We know the van is possessed by Flash Flannigan's ghost and we want to have a little chat with him" Marcie explained "And we figured since you guys knew him best, you'd wanna join in"

"Well, as you know, Flash Flannigan is dead." Susan said. "Just how do you kids plan to have a chat with him?"

"A seance" Marcie replied.

"Ance!" Shaggy and Scooby exclaimed "There, we said it" said Shaggy "So like, now can we go home?"

"No you pencil neck" Marcie said, irritated "A seance is when you contact spirits from the Underworld"

"Underworld?" Shaggy and Scooby both exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep" Marcie nodded "The land of the dead. You two babies aren't afraid are you?"

"You know, Scooby, I honestly am beginning to wonder why are we spending time with someone who could use some proper manners when speaking to others." Shaggy whispered to Scooby as the others begin to set things up.

Soon enough, everything was set up and they all sat down at the table, surrounding a crystal ball.

"Okay everyone" said Fred "Let the seance begin. Everybody hold hands"

Everybody joined their hands together. Velma and Marcie noticed they were holding hands and blushed at each other.

At the same time, Shaggy reluctantly held hands with Madelyn.

Once they formed a circle, some smoke came out from the crystal ball as the seance gets underway.

"Oh spirits from the dead, make this table rise" Daphne said in a spooky manner.

Just then, the table started to rise, much to the shock of everyone surrounding it.

"Thank you, spirits" said Daphne.

"You're welcome" said a strange voice.

That strange voice came from Scooby-Doo, who was hiding underneath the table, trying to pass of as the ghost.

"The spirit of the late great Flash Flannigan is near" Daphne said in an Indian accent.

"Where?" asked Randy.

Just then, the table rose again.

"I'm right here" Scooby said from underneath.

"Flash?" Susan asked uncertainly.

"R'im rover here" Scooby said in a spooky voice "Rin the sky, rin the ground or maybe rin the rosmos"

"Rosmos?" Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Flash Flannigan, who has corrupted the Mystery Machine?" asked Daphne "Was it Andy and Mandy, to hype up the Mystery Kids. Or was it Randy, the unloved sibling, bent on emerging from his brother and sister's shadow?"

Before they could get an answer, the haunted Mystery Machine suddenly arrived right on the scene, causing Scooby and Shaggy to scream in horrific fear and run for their lives.

"That worked too well." Daphne remarked as the Mystery Machine rushed into the scene.

Suddenly, the van started chasing Shaggy and Scooby all around the stage from place to place. When the van cornered the duo and was about to attack them, Velma, Marcie and Eric pulled a rope and let down a curtain, covering up the van, which suddenly stopped moving.

"It stopped, but why?" asked Shaggy.

"Because that lead-in curtain is keeping wireless commands from getting through to its computers" Eric replied.

"And if that's the case, the culprit should be right under our nose" Velma added.

"And I think I know who it is" Marcie said as she walked to the table.

She then uncovered the table cloth, revealing Susan typing away in her laptop.

"Susan Dinwiddie?" the gang said at the same time.

"Mom?" Andy, Randy and Mandy added.

"But how and why?" asked Fred.

"For publicity of the return of the Mystery Kids" Susan explained "I thought that if I use the legend of Flash Flannigan's spirit haunting the van, then you kids will receive attention!"

"Stage moms can be so cruel" Marcie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No kidding." Velma agreed as Susan continued.

Susan continued "Using wireless commands, I was able to radio control the Mystery Machine"

"And that's why she wanted to help Randy with his homework" Fred added "So she could learn how to do so"

"When the Mystery Machine was at Crazy Ed's, Susan planted a webcam and a receiver in the van, which meant she could control the Mystery Machine from anywhere" Fred added.

"Scooby, would show us how it's done?" asked Eric.

"With pleasure" Scooby said as he grabbed the laptop.

He then started typing some commands. After typing one, the Mystery Machine's headlights started glowing green.

Scooby and Shaggy screamed and jumped into each other's arms.

"Like, it's that spooky greenish glow" Shaggy stammered.

"Shaggy, it's okay" said Eric "They're just glowing green LED Christmas lights underneath that van"

"But that still doesn't explain what Andy and Mandy were doing at the graveyard" Daphne pointed out.

"Well, were simply paying our respects to Flash." Andy explained.

"He was our idol and it felt awful that we were doing this big comeback without him" Mandy added.

"Well that makes sense" said Daphne.

"But the best clue of all was the scary music that was playing from the van" said Velma "It was the same errie score that Susan was playing on her keyboard when we saw her earlier today"

"That meant she recorded it and it Flash Flannigan" Eric stated.

"And this comeback would've gone the way I planned, had you kids not meddled" said Susan "No matter. The Mystery Kids are still going to be at the top!"

"Forget it, mom! We quit!" said Andy.

"Yeah" Mandy agreed "If being famous means having to work 24/7, then I'm okay with being a was!"

"We're sorry for not being there for you, Randy" Andy placed his hand on his brother's shoulder "From now on, we stick together through thick and thin!"

"Hail and hardships" Mandy added.

"Well, gang" Fred announced "It looks like we've got another mystery wrapped up."

"So what do we do now?" asked Daphne.

"I dunno" Fred shrugged "Wanna go to the drive-in?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Velma said.

Later that night, the gang went to the drive-in movies and invited Eric, Bill, Captain Caveman, Junior and the Teen Angels to come along.

"Boy, sure is glad to have the Mystery Machine back to normal" said Shaggy.

"Yeah" Marcie agreed. "I guess I was wrong in accusing you and Scooby in messing around with the Mystery Machine, Shaggy."

"So is there you'd like to say to Shaggy and Scooby, Marcie?" Taffy asked Marice.

Marcie thought for a while before nodding "Shaggy, Scooby...I'm sorry"

"What did you say?" asked Shaggy "I couldn't hear you!"

"I said...I'm SORRY!" Marcie said louder.

"Now was that so hard?" Eric asked as he folded his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay" Shaggy said as he raised his hands in a calming gesture. "I was just joking."

"Like you always do" Velma interjected "I always knew."

"Indeed." Marcie said. "I knew it all the time."

At the remark, everyone started laughing.

"Boy, this laughing is making me hungry" said Shaggy "Let's all get some snacks"

"Good idea, Shaggy" said Fred.

Everybody (except for Scooby) left the Mystery Machine to go to the concession stand. Naturally, Shaggy, Cavey and Junior got a mega tub of popcorn. As soon as they got all the food they needed, the van started to approach them and glow.

"Like, the Mystery Machine is alive!" Shaggy exclaimed "Run gang!"

"AAAAHHHH!" everyone shouted as they ran for their lives.

As everyone raced off into the distance, the van turned out to be Scooby doing some typing on a laptop.

Scooby then paused as the Mystery Machine stops, then he looked up and winks at the fourth wall.

"Scooby-Dooby-DOOOOOOOOOOO!" he hollered "Re-he-he-he-he-he!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like we've come to the end of our story! Stay tuned for the next story where we see the Funky Phantom and his friends get their trademark, Looney Duney!**


End file.
